Un cambio de realidad
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Hagas lo que hagas no te arrepientas, tal vez pueda ser el inicio de algo bueno... Taito/Taiken ^_^ no esperen mucho eh
1. Comienzo de la confusión

Un cambio de realidad 1. - Comienzo de la confusión.  
  
Ken y Kari se encontraban corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar su propio rumbo...  
  
-. Yo me voy por acá Ken, le dije a Yolei que hoy llegaría temprano a nuestra cita y ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos -se despidió rápidamente  
  
-. Tenía que llover justo hoy -se quejo Ken  
  
Así se fue todo el camino hasta que choco con Tai, los dos cayeron al piso, al incorporarse, Ken se dio cuenta de que Tai estaba llorando...  
  
-. Tai??? ¿estas bien? ¿qué te sucede? -pregunto Ken preocupado  
  
-. Matt el... no, mejor olvídalo -sonrió -esta lloviendo, vamos a mi casa queda cerca  
  
-. Eh? Claro -dijo Ken sin prestar mucha atención  
  
Tai y Ken llegaron a casa del primero, Tai lucía muy triste, pero aún así le sonreía a Ken; Después estaban bebiendo Té hasta que...  
  
-. Tai... se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué llorabas? -pregunto preocupado  
  
-. Ah, eso... lo que paso es que Matt me dijo que me odiaba -se formaron lágrimas en los ojos de Tai -No es justo, por su culpa corte a Sora y yo realmente la quería aunque a el mas, solo le dije que lo amaba -Tai bajo la mirada.  
  
-. Pero si eran novios desde hace tiempo... -Ken coloco su mano en la mejilla de Tai haciendo que levantara la mirada -no entiendo como pudo decirte eso  
  
-. Ken???! ¿qué haces? -pregunto Tai mientras como veía que Ken se le acercaba cada vez mas  
  
-. Tai yo... -todo esto termino en un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera de la puerta se encontraba Yamato (jejeje, que mala soy), había escuchado la conversación de Tai y Ken, se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer al piso recordando lo que había pasado...  
  
( Inicio de Flash Back  
  
-. Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar de eso -dijo Yamato molesto  
  
-. Pero si tu fuiste el que me pregunto -contesto Taichi desconcertado  
  
-. Ese no es el punto, no te quiero contestar es todo -le respondió mas molesto  
  
-. Entonces... eso quiere decir que no me amas, bah! No exageres, solo dímelo!!! -le dijo muy molesto  
  
-. Esta bien, Te odio, te detesto, ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?  
  
-. Si, es todo lo que quería escuchar, bueno, nos vemos -sonrió mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos  
  
-. ¿Tai? Lo siento, lo que dije no era enserio  
  
-. Nos vemos -salió corriendo mientras llovía  
  
-. ¿por qué dije eso? Si en realidad le iba a decir todo lo contrarió? ¿por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo decirle que lo amo? -se dijo a si mismo  
  
Fin del Flash Back (  
  
De pronto Hikari llegó, vió a Matt y se sento frente a el...  
  
-. Oye... ¿Si se lo dijiste? -pregunto preocupada  
  
-. No, no pude, no tuve el valor, además alguien se me adelanto -dijo con un cierto tono de disgusto  
  
-. ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto sorprendida  
  
-. Ken, el... esta con Tai... gracioso, esto no estaría pasado si no le hubiera dicho eso -dijo mirando a Kari fijamente  
  
-. Mmmm... ahora que recuerdo, Ken me comento una vez que le gustaba Tai, pero que le era imposible hacer algo porque siempre estabas con el, supongo que ahora fue el momento oportuno para... -Hikari se callo al ver la expresión de Matt  
  
-. Con que fue eso -murmuro disgustado  
  
-. Hace frío, entremos, no creo que Tai pueda decirte algo -dijo Hikari incorporándose  
  
-. Si, esta bien -dijo Matt levantándose  
  
-. Hermano ya regrese -dijo Hikari abriendo la puerta -Matt viene conmigo, Por cierto  
  
-. Hola Tai -dijo Matt detrás de Hikari  
  
-. Ah... Ho-hola -dijo Tai sin apartar la mirada de Ken  
  
-. Ah, estas con Ken, por cierto, necesito hablar contigo Ken, acompáñame -tomo la mano de Ken y lo llevo a la cocina  
  
Ya en la cocina Hikari se le quedo viendo a Ken, como esperando que confesara o algo por el estilo, Ken mientras tanto solo la miraba con curiosidad...  
  
-. ¿Qué paso? ¿Se lo dijiste? -le pregunto emocionada  
  
-. Si... -dijo sonrojándose ligeramente -pero no me ah contestado  
  
-. Ya veo... Mmmm... veamos que hacen Matt y Tai -dijo Hikari abriendo la puerta  
  
-. Eso no se llama ver, se llama espiar  
  
-. Lo mismo que, además si no se dan cuenta esta bien -volteó y saco la lengua  
  
-. Tienes razón -sonrió  
  
Mientras tanto afuera Tai y Matt estaban en una situación incomoda, Matt se le acercaba a Tai, y Tai se alejaba, todo estaba bastante aburrido hasta que Matt decidió romper el silencio...  
  
-. Tai, lo siento en realidad yo quería decirte... que te... Tai yo te amo -dijo acercándose a Tai  
  
-. Yamato... bueno yo, no se -dijo bajando la mirada  
  
-. Por favor Tai-chan, me costó mucho trabajo poder decírtelo, solo dame otra oportunidad -dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios  
  
-. Mejor no, Ken me hizo sentir algo diferente y no se... -dijo mirando el piso  
  
-. Tai-chan... ¿Te estas vengando?  
  
-. Eh??? ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-. Estas usando a Ken para molestarme o algo así ¿verdad? -dijo muy serio  
  
-. ¿Tu crees que yo haría algo así? Yama-chan, aún te amo pero Ken me dejo pensando, en realidad esto no lleva a ningún lado, lo siento -dijo Tai sonriéndole  
  
-. Lo siento... estoy harto de que me digan eso, Tai-chan, no te conviertas en una de esas personas  
  
Tai se quedo paralizado, ¿Cómo era posible, realmente lo lastimaba? "No, no soporto esto mas, tendré que resignarme, no es justo" pensó mientras que Yamato simplemente lo abrazaba tiernamente -. Yama-chan, te amo -susurro levemente  
  
-. ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto sorprendido  
  
-. Te amo, simplemente eso -dijo mirándolo  
  
-. Yo también, te amo -le dio un tierno y largo beso  
  
Pero, en la cocina Ken y Kari miraban sorprendidos, en especial Ken, ya se había hecho ilusiones, pero había algo en las palabras de Taichi que lo hacia dudar de que el y Yamato se hubieran reconciliado...  
  
-. Lo siento Ken, pensé que mi hermano...  
  
Ken sonrió -. Aún no, aún tengo una oportunidad, no te preocupes Hikari  
  
-. No te entiendo, bueno, lo averiguare con ayuda de Mimi -sonrió -a Mimi le encantará ayudarme con esto  
  
-. Si, ya me lo imagino -dijo sarcásticamente  
  
Tsu Zu Ku???  
  
*****************************  
  
Notas: Lo sé, tonto, cursi, estúpido, ya sé, no les gusto, bueno espero que al menos le haya gustado a quien se lo dedique ejem. Y si no, lo borro y ya jajaja, bueno, espero que no sea malagradecida y me diga que no le gusto, Taito o Taiken... no creo que sea difícil de decidir, dejen sus opiniones, aunque sea para molestarme, ¿Si? Bueno, Déwa Máta!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pensamientos confusos

Un cambio de realidad  
Capitulo 2: pensamientos confusos

Mientras Kari y Ken seguían en la cocina platicando y asaltando la nevera (jejeje), en la sala Matt y un muy arrepentido Tai, se miraban fijamente hasta que Matt tuvo una idea interesante (Por así decirlo)...

-. Vamos a tu cuarto –le susurró suavemente al oído

-. Eh... yo... –Tai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque un segundo después tenía a Matt besándolo de nuevo, se dejó guiar por Matt hasta la habitación, con los ojos cerrados

-. Tai, ¿en que piensas? –preguntó sacando a Tai de su trance

-. En... a... ¿prometes no enfadarte?

-. Esta bien, lo prometo

-. Ah –suspiró –en Ken, no malinterpretes las cosas, es solo que..

-. Mejor no hablemos de eso... –lo tomo por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en el cuello

-. Esta bien –susurró casi inaudible

***********************  
Mientras tanto en la cocina, Kari y Ken habían dejado de asaltar la nevera y volvían a hablar del tema Taiken ^_^...

-. Entonces... ¿Crees que a Tai ya no le gusta Matt? –pregunto Hikari mientras mordía una barra de chocolate

-. Mh? ¿Quién dijo que no le gustaba? –le respondió mirandola confundido

-. No entiendo, entonces como tienes oportunidad con Tai???

-. Eso es fácil de explicar –una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –pero te lo dije antes, es un secreto

-. Dime Ken o le diré a Mimi que me ayude

-. Mmm... que es peor, decirte y que me estes molestando o tener a Mimi encima de mi –miró a Kari y después respondió en tono burlón –las 2 cosas son igual de molestas

-. Pues tendrás que soportarlas :p cuñado –dijo Kari también en tono burlón

-. Hey, mas respeto por favor, ¬¬ deberías estar con Yolei, no me digas que llegaste tarde y canceló la cita

-. Te odio v_v –dijo poniendo cara triste y después sonrió –diría eso si Yolei no se hubiera enfermado y hubiera pensado que la estuve esperando

-. Bueno, en todo caso eso es algo que no debería importarme

-. Cierto, cambiando de tema, has visto a Takeru y a Daisuke??

-. Oh, si, siguen igual de acaramelados –le dirigió una sonrisa a Kari

-. Yo siempre pensé que tu y Davis terminarían juntos –Ken y Kari se miraron y luego se rieron juntos

-. Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo –dijo Ken en tono severo

*********************  
En este momento en la habitación de Tai, se encontraban los 2 chicos acostados en la cama (antes de que lo pienses, no mal pienses), Matt tomando la mano de Tai, mientras que este aún pensaba en lo ocurrido en la sala, en el besó que le dio Ken y en que si aún amaba a el apuesto rubio que ahora le decía abiertamente que lo amaba...

-. Estas bien??? –preguntó Matt levantándose un poco para ver el rostro del chico –estas rojo –toco sus mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-. Estoy bien –le sonrió –solo un poco cansado

-. Tai... –comenzó a acariciar las piernas del chico castaño –no te preocupes

-. Si... –cerró sus ojos y pensó de nuevo en Ken, tal vez, para conseguir lo que deseaba tendría que decírselo a Matt –oye Matt, ¿me amas?

-. Uh? Eh... –el rubio estaba seguro que si, pero cada vez que lo decía dudaba –Si

-. Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo?? –preguntó con voz dolida

-. Eso es porque... no lo sé –los 2 se quedaron viéndose fijamente un rato.

-. Yo... ya no sé que pensar... –murmuró Tai antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación

-. Si no te quiero a ti, entonces a quien quiero –se dijo así mismo mirando el lugar donde había estado Tai acostado –Te amo... Tai-chan

_NOTAS: O_O le entendieron??? Creo que debo dejar de comer pasteles envinados o tomar uno de los tantos boletos de regreso a la casa de la risa jajaja, aunque, a la semana escaparía, espero que el proximo capitulo, tenga mas coherencia, pero eso si, va ah comenzar el Taiken!!!! No se preocupen jovenes, no se tardará tanto como este, tal vez la próxima semana me vean en vez de 12 historias con muchas mas!!!! O tal vez no._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta_


	3. Tiempo

Un cambio de realidad  
Capitulo 3: Tiempo...

Había pasado solo un día desde el "incidente" Taiken y aún Kari trataba de convencer a Ken de que le dijera porque tenía esperanzas con Tai. Por otro lado Tai y Matt trataban de despejar su confusión, de evitar esos malditos pensamientos que solo los lastimaban.  
  
Yolei, Kari, TK, Davis y Ken estaban en el parque, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, menos Ken, pero eso no le molestaba, porque aún tenía en sus labios el recuerdo de los labios de Tai..  
  
-. Te ves feliz Ken, y para que Ken este tan feliz el superior Yagami tiene algo que ver, o me equivoco??? –le pregunto Daisuke colocándose frente a Ken  
  
-. ¿soy tan predecible? –preguntó mirando a Davis  
  
-. No, pero te conozco lo bastante para saber que paso algo, nos vas a contar??  
  
-. Dai-chan deja a Ken en paz –dijo Takeru tomándolo por la cintura y jalándolo a su lado –mejor busquemos otra cosa que hacer –le dijo pícaramente  
  
-. Mmm... vamos a comer!!! –dijo con entusiasmo y le dio un suave beso en los labios a TK –y después haremos lo que tu quieras  
  
-. Trato hecho –respondió TK y acarició el cabello de Davis –bueno, y que paso con Tai???  
  
-. Oh, nada, iba a pasar algo hasta que alguien apareció con Matt –dijo mirando a Kari  
  
-. ¿Nada? Y eso de que besaste a Tai que??? –respondió Kari molesta  
  
-. Que tu que???!!!! –Matt estaba por ahí  
  
-. Hola hermano –respondió Takeru al verlo –que haces por aquí???  
  
-. Ayer me dijiste que necesitabas que te ayudara con tu trabajo después de la escuela  
  
-. Me tengo que ir, me acompañas Ken –se levanto Kari y se llevó consigo a Ken y a Yolei  
  
-. Bueno... jejeje ¿me vas a ayudar con mi trabajo?  
  
-. Lo siento TK me tengo que ir, tendrás que hacerlo solo –se fue molesto  
  
-. Bueno, no importa, Davis me vas a ayudar ¿verdad? Hoy no hay nadie en mi casa  
  
-. T-T no puedo, tengo que hacer el trabajo con Kari y Ken, pero en cuanto pueda iré –le dio un corto beso en los labios –nos vemos después  
  
-. Si, nos vemos –le dedico una linda sonrisa  
  
Mientras tanto un no muy "feliz" (por así decirlo) Matt estaba "platicando" con Tai que solo lo escuchaba muy, pero muy sonrojado por el asunto Taiken(Como lo autonombro su hermana)...  
  
-. Taichi!!!! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le grito molesto  
  
-. Todavía lo preguntas, nada mas mírate –le reclamo Tai sin perder la compostura  
  
-. Ken te besó, el te b-e-s-ó!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-. Odio esto... –murmuró Tai  
  
-. ¿Tu crees que a mi me agrada? Desde que andamos juntos todo va mal Tai, esto no esta avanzando, no se, pero aveces siento que lo mejor sería que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero...  
  
-. No es igual –Tai beso dulcemente a Matt –perdón si te estoy molestando con mi actitud, no quiero lastimarte, Te amo Matt –colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello  
  
-. Tai... –Matt tembló un poco, su inseguridad de lo que sentía no le ayudaba para nada –lo siento –bajo la mirada repentinamente –creo que debemos darnos un tiempo salir con otras personas..  
  
Tai lo veía con sorpresa, el no quería que pasará eso, precisamente ese era su temor si le contaba lo que pasaba con Ken, de lo que había descubierto, que le gustaba Ken y que, en cierta manera estaba tomándole un "afecto" especial, pero no lo amaba, él solo amaba a Matt y ahora esto...  
  
-. Entonces... –fue lo único que dijo Tai, porque enseguida las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas, le dolía y por algo que no comprendía quería salir corriendo, como la última vez, pero esta vez lo estaba deteniendo el joven rubio  
  
-. Si Tai, ya no somos novios –dijo mientras la voz le temblaba, pero el no iba a llorar como Tai, tampoco iba a permitir que se fuera, quería que ese momento, por mas doloroso que fuera durara para siempre, con el abrazando a Tai...  
  
-. Suéltame... –murmuró Tai, era bastante doloroso ya que hubieran terminado, para todavía sentir mas dolor con Yamato abrazándolo. Se separó bruscamente de Matt y salió corriendo, como la última vez...  
  
-. Tai-chan... –murmuró Matt antes de que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer deslizándose por sus mejillas –lo... lo siento –murmuró entre sollozos  
  


Tai salió corriendo, no sabía exactamente en que dirección. Para variar comenzó a llover, peor que la última vez, pero no le importó, levantó la mirada y siguió caminando, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, pareciera que el cielo reflejara como se sentía, tal vez, el chico estaba peor... Pero sin siquiera imaginarlo, en el puente, se encontraba Ken...  
  
Tsu Zu Ku  
**********************  
  
_¿quién se lo imaginaba? Matt cortó a Tai, espero que le hayan entendido ahora si, ya que me costó mucho trabajo imaginarme este capitulo, aún sigo con mis otras historias, es por eso que se me acaba la imaginación._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus para Ustedes y Déwa Máta_


	4. Conversando

Un cambio de realidad  
Capitulo 4: Conversando

Cuando Tai llegó al puente, se sorprendió al ver a Ken, no solo porque acababa de cortar con Matt, si no también porque era la segunda vez que Ken lo veía en ese estado y las 2 veces por Matt. Ken miró a Tai, tanto tiempo que guardo en secreto su amor, odiaba ver así a Tai y en especial porque siempre era Matt la razón de que estuviera el chico así, le dolía tanto que Tai estuviera así...

-. ¿Tai? –preguntó Ken para romper el silencio –es Matt de nuevo... ¿verdad?

-. No entiendo a Matt... ¿Por qué decidió eso? –hablo Tai sin responder la pregunta de Ken –él cree que debemos darnos un tiempo, salir con otras personas... como si eso fuera arreglar las cosas... –Tai se recargó en el puente –aunque... ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto lo amo

-. ¿Sabes? Tu me empezaste a gustar hace mucho tiempo, pero yo sabía que amabas a Matt, cuando te lo dije me sentí bien, y por un momento pense que tal vez podías corresponderme...

Tai se volteó a mirar a Ken, si le gustaba, casi tanto como le gustaba Matt, pero realmente lo quería, no como a Matt pero lo quería, si, tal vez, y solo tal vez podría corresponderlo, pero por ahora era mejor no pensar en eso, no meterse con ese asunto, ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo? El miedo no ayudaba mucho, pero algún día Matt quedaría en el pasado... o tal vez no.

-. No sé Ken – Tai se quedó parado frente a Ken sin apartar la mirada –no creo poder pensar en eso

-. Ya veo –Ken se decepciono un poco

-. Por el momento no quiero pensar en nada de esto –Tai bajo la mirada –es muy pronto y no quiero involucrarme con nadie por un tiempo

-. Eso quiere decir... –Ken sonrió y miró a Tai -¿me darás una oportunidad?

-. Si... –murmuró Tai sonrojado, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Ken y se quedó a un centímetro de su rostro –te prometo que serás la primera persona que buscaré –Tai se acercó mas y le dio a Ken un dulce beso, después se separo y se dirigió a su casa

--. Nos vemos Tai –murmuró Ken tomando también el camino a casa...

Tsu Zu Ku

*********************************  
_Bueno, muy corto, lo sé, es solo que no se me ocurrió nada, además, el próximo capitulo es solo de el lindo Yama-chan!!!! Sus sentimientos, porque corto con Tai y lo que siente por él y por el malvado pero muy lindo Ken, ^_^ perdón por la tardanza, aún no sirve mi compu y además estoy escribiendo muuuuchos fics yaoi (de los cuales solo llevó 4), bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


	5. Nunca actues sin pensar

Un cambio de realidad  
Capitulo 4: Nunca actúes sin pensar

La lluvia continuaba afuera, y Matt que tenía su vista perdida en la ventana, no pensaba claro, su mente estaba confundida y el dolor reciente era demasiado para él, viejos recuerdos, imágenes y heridas ya sanadas que volvían...

-. Tai... te amo –murmuró para sí mismo –espero que lo hayas sabido...

Siguió mirando por la ventana, como esperando que Tai volviera, aunque la realidad era otra. Los hechos eran: Había terminado con la primera persona que había amado y le correspondía de igual manera, Ken ahora podría tener posibilidades con Tai y él... él estaba solo...

-. Desearía que jamás... –murmuró molesto –que jamás hubiera llegado ese día... ese problema y esas 2 estúpidas palabras que provocaron todo... maldición... –tomó una taza que tenía cerca y entró a su cuarto –Lo único que me queda de consuelo es saber que Tai aún me ama –tomó un poco de su bebida –pero... ¿Dejará de hacerlo? ¿Ahora amará a Ken? –lanzó la taza contra el espejo –¿por qué?!! ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Acaso estoy feliz? –comenzaba a gritar –nunca fui estable con Tai, pero siempre tenía la seguridad de que él estaba y ahora... ¿Qué me queda?

Matt miró el espejo destrozado, secó sus lágrimas...

-. Nada... ¿realmente quería eso? ¿estar solo? ¿Sin Tai? ¿Qué quiero?

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, hasta que llegó a la foto de él y Tai, una foto de cuando apenas empezaban a ser novios, cuando no conocían a Ken, cuando no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera, cuando eran felices...

-. Te odio –murmuró y tomó la foto –me quitaste a Tai... lo que mas quería... ¡Te odio Ken!

Al igual que la taza lanzó la foto contra el espejo, después se acercó y tomó la foto, secó sus lágrimas y continuó observando en silencio la foto, la foto de su primer beso (Awww que cursi!). Iba a romperla, pero le temblaron las manos, en realidad no quería hacerlo, mejor la guardo...

-. Eres libre Tai, no te puedo quitar eso... por eso te dejé, no quiero aprisionarte a mi lado o... ¿Si quiero?... si...

Matt sonrió tristemente y volvió a mirar por la ventana...

-. No me voy a rendir de nuevo Tai-chan... voy a recuperarte.

Se quedó así con su sonrisa melancólica, esperando que la lluvia terminara...

**********************  
_Si, soy mala muuuy mala (creo que se dan cuenta), bueno, Yama-chan no está loco, es que cuando luego la gente se pone triste habla como si la otra persona tuviera telepatía, bueno me voy._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!!_


	6. Un pequeño descanso

Un cambio de realidad  
Por: M-chan (Mi nuevo nick)  
Capitulo 6: Un pequeño

Tai estaba en su cama, al medio día en el fin de semana mas precioso, no tenía ganas de salir, aún estaba deprimido por lo de Matt y que Kari se la pasara preguntándole sobre el asunto Taiken no ayudaba mucho en realidad, tan solo quería estar solo, dormir y olvidarse de todo, no tener que arreglar nada de eso, no pensar en Matt o Ken, pero su mala suerte es que todo se concentraba en ellos...

-. ¿Ya estas bien Tai?

-. Hace 5 minutos lo preguntaste, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya lo estoy?

-. Hay Tai, pues ya quiero verte con Ken!!!

-. Kari ¿Harías algo por mí?

-. Claro, lo que sea Tai, dime...

-. Cállate y déjame solo –le dijo sin mirarla –donde están???

-. ¿Que cosa? Ah!! –comprendió lo que decía –me las lleve, no creí que las quisieras ver, pero no las tire, ahí las tengo en mi cuarto... –cambio a una actitud mas seria –Matt te cortó... ya olvídalo, es obvio que él ya lo hizo, mejor piensa en Ken, a él le gustas y... –se calló al notar que Tai la miraba

-. Vete... –dijo con voz quebrada –vete deja de molestarme, tan solo... lárgate...

Kari no dijo nada, salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Al cerrar la puerta tuvo una idea "Iré a hablar con Matt..." Kari se preparó para salir a casa de Matt. Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación Tai trataba de no creer una solo palabra de lo que Kari le había dicho, de tratar de pensar que Matt aún lo quería... otra vez las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus ojos, se dirigió a la ventana y miró el cielo...

Mientras tanto Dai y Ken estaban hablando, hacia calor y estaban en el parque, Ken estaba acostado recargando la cabeza en el regazo de Dai y este jugaba con sus cabellos(lo siento, no me pude resistir)...

-. ¿Qué harás Ken? –preguntó sonriendo

-. Yo? No sé... supongo que esperar, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-. Estas tan tranquilo y feliz... –comenzó a reír

-. ¿De que te ríes? –preguntó Ken algo confundido –que es tan gracioso

-. Nada... es que apenas hace unos días de esto y... –miró a Ken

-. Me pregunto como hubieran resultado las cosas si lo nuestro hubiera resultado... –acaricio la mejilla de Dai –tu crees que habría resultado?

-. No lo sé –sonrió sonrojado –supongo que por algo pasó...

-. Si supongo que...

Ken volvió a sonreír y miró al cielo, si todo hubiera resultado así...

Tsuzuku 

****************************************************************  
_Estaba viendo que fics continuaba y me acordé de este . lo siento! Se me había olvidado!!! T.T tanto los hice esperar(a los pocos que leyeron y siguen leyendo mis fics), bueno esto es lo único que pude escribir, no se enojen! Es solo que hace mucho no escribo nada de digimon ^^ últimamente solo escribo de beyblade y para variar tengo que actualizar los de GW que abandone... Ahhh en fin.... se nota cuanto quiero a Kari ne?_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	7. comencemos con el plan

**Un cambio de realidad  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki  
Capitulo 7: Que comienze el plan**

Kari caminaba por la calle, pensando, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. Iba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta del poste de luz que estaba frente a ella, lo notó cuando sintió que su nariz se deformaba (Merle: JAJAJAJA/Kari: ¬¬)…Bajó la mirada apenada y siguió caminando sin prestar atención aún…

-. Me pregunto si Matt estará en su casa… ah, fue una tontería el haber salido sin siquiera saber donde está… -suspiró y chocó con alguien –lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, lo siento, lo siento…

-. Hola Kari –saludó TK saliendo detrás de la persona con la que Kari había chocado –que te trae por acá?

-. Hola TK y Hola Matt –sonrió a los 2 y después dirigió una mirada seria a Matt –necesito hablar contigo sobre… A donde vas?

Matt se fue caminando, ignorándola. LO iba a seguir, pero la mano de Tk tomó la suya, impidiéndole perseguir al rubio…

-. No es asunto nuestro… -dijo mirando a su hermano alejarse –nosotros no podemos…

-. Pero Takeru, si dejamos que eso ocurra…

-. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar –levantó la voz -, no debemos intervenir, no podemos hacerlo. Sé que te preocupa Tai, pero el sabe lo que hace, los dos lo saben… -soltó la mano de la chica

-. Creo que tienes razón… -murmuró y lo miró fijamente –te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Abrieron una nueva cafetería enfrente del parque ¿Quieres ir?

-. Claro

Los 2 sonrieron y se caminaron tomados de la mano a la cafetería…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Se miró en el espejo y se acodó sus cabellos alborotados, se estaba aburriendo de estar encerrado sin hacer nada, tal vez Kari tenía razón, era demasiado patético quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, si, tal vez tenía razón… Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un rubio que estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta…

-. Tai…

-. Si? Que quieres? –preguntó con molestia

-. Hablar contigo

-. Iba a salir y… ¡Suéltame! –gritó cuando sintió los brazos de Matt rodear su cintura

-. Esta vez nadie se irá sin hablar… -le susurró casi sensualmente

-. Su-suéltame… -suplicó Tai tratando de separarse

Los labios de Matt recorrieron el cuello del castaño, saboreando esa piel morena que tanto extrañaba…

-. No quiero… no quiero perderte… -murmuró –no quiero…

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó dejándose llevar por el abrazo y los dulces besos del rubio

-. Porque… porque extraño el poder estar así contigo… extraño tu aliento… tu cabello… te extraño a ti… no lo entiendes?

-. Yo… yo también te extraño –susurró Tai desviando la mirada

Dejó el cuello del moreno para mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió y depositó un beso en sus labios… Parecía que su plan estaba funcionando, tal vez ese sería el final de todo, o tal vez el inicio, tal vez…

**********************************************************************  
Merle: Mmmm… veamos que dicen mis queridos críticos…

Critica: UN ASCO!!! CARENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN!!! NO TIENE SENTIDO, DEDICATE A OTRA COSA!!!!

Merle: ¬¬ Si, yo también la quiero *toma unas tijeras y corta una cuerda y le cae una cortina encima a la vieja* -_- un se, como que, mi inspiración no regresa… si alguien la encuentra por favor, diganle que vuelva!!!!!!!!! QUE LA EXTRAÑO Y QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA!!!!!!! *Se lanza a llorar al teclado*

Inspiración: o.O que miedo… mejor me voy otra vez… *se va corriendo* DEJEN REVIEWS O JAMAS VOLVERE!!!

Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


End file.
